homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Bay
Summer Bay is a fictional town featured in Home and Away. The bay is North to the New South Wales major city Sydney and is displayed to be quite remote. The town was founded in 1852 and since then has experience many disasters, revamps and tragedies. The town is comprised of a public beach, high school, police station, national park, surf club and jetty. History It has been suggested that the bay was originally founded in 1852 by Alf Stewart's great grandfather Captain Angus Stewart, who docked his ship on the peninsular having emigrated from Scotland. The Bay was called Summer Bay due to it being summer in the UK at the time they moored, yet it was winter in Australia at the time. Natural Disasters Although remaining a 'beautiful' Bay, Summer Bay has had its fair share of natural disasters to which have impacted the development of the peninsular or cause numerous deaths. 1996 The Bay experienced an earthquake in the year 1996. It began as a small tremor yet then developed into a stronger earthquake. It caused major damage to the bay area, destroying businesses such as Alf's general store, the Beachside Diner and trapping the high school students at Summer Bay High. Their were multiple injuries, Sally recieved a concussion, as well as Chloe receiving a broken arm. Angel was left homeless after her home was deemed a right off and Alf had a heart attack right in the middle of it all. As well as the Earthquake, Summer Bay also experienced a flood. On a school camp, Sam fell into a raging river but was saved by the Fletcher family patriarch Michael Ross, Pippa Ross' husband at the time, who unfortunately drowned in the raging river rapids. 2006 Being situated right on the South Pacific Ocean the Bay experienced a cyclone in the year 2006. There were many injuries including Sally being electrocuted by power lines, Robbie Hunter was swept away in storm waters and Cassie Turner was caught up in the storm. No lives were lost in this disaster. 2011 and Heath Braxton were left unconscious when the Summer Bay High roof collapsed. ]] Summer Bay was almost wiped from the map in 2011 when the Bay experienced the The Great Storm, on September 5th. Many residents lives were left in a dangerous condition, resulting in a lost of life for two people. Locations within Summer Bay * [[Summer Bay Surf Life Saving Club|'Summer Bay Surf Life Saving Club']] - the SBSLSC has served its purpose as a center for sea and land rescues, aswell as being a place for the youth of the Bay to relax and socialize. *[[Salt|'Salt']] (previously Angelo's) - one of the only licensed restaurants in the Bay. It is located in the upper floor of the Surf Life Saving Club. * Gelato - a small kiosk which sells ice cream and smoothies. * [[Summer Bay Body & Soul|'Summer Bay Body & Soul']] - a public gym located downstairs in the Surf Club. * Pier Diner '- a dine in and take away Diner which is located on the Summer Bay Pier. The Diner is currently owned by Leah Patterson-Baker and Irene Roberts. * [[Summer Bay Caravan Park|'Summer Bay Caravan Park]] - the Caravan Park is the main camping ground for tourists. * [[Summer Bay High|'Summer Bay High School']] - the local high school co-ed high school for students aged 12–18. *'Summer Bay High School library' – The School library has been seen sparingly on screen throughout the years. *[[The Bait Shop|'The Bait Shop']] - owned by Alf Stewart. *'Summer Bay Auto '- a mechanic garage set up by Andy Barrett. *'St. James Church '- the local church. *'Yabbie Creek Primary School '- this Primary School is located in the neighbouring town of Yabbie Creek. *[[Summer Bay Lighthouse|'Summer Bay Lighthouse']] - located at Stewart's Point. Former Locations * 'Hogan's General Store '- a local store to which food was originally served on the premises. * 'The Stewart Store '- had two owners. Notable Citizens * Alf Stewart (1988-present) * Sally Fletcher (1988-2008) * Irene Roberts (1991-present) * Leah Patterson-Baker (2000-present) * Darryl Braxton Filming Location Since 1988, Palm Beach has been the filming location for Summer Bay, it is north of Sydney, and is used for the show's exterior scenes in order to depict the Bay. Lane Cove River Tourist Park at Macquarie Park is the current (Oct 2010) location for filming of scenes involving the Summer Bay Caravan Park. Gallery Summer Bay Beach-flickr33638092.jpg| Palm Beach is the set of Summer Bay Summer Bay Beach-flickr33637751.jpg SummerBayPromo.png|Summer Bay seen featured in promos Category:Towns & Places Category:Summer Bay Category:Places